Drokk It!
by Rikki Rray
Summary: The Justice Dept. visits Sunnydale for Halloween. YAHF


Drokk It!

I own nothing, Buffy belongs to Joss, Judge Anderson belongs to whoever owns 2000 AD and Judge Dredd, which ain't me.

Xander had thought long and hard about what he was dressing up as this year for Halloween. This was something that most people said was beyond him, thinking that is. First he thought of going as a soldier, but then he found out that his Uncle Rory had binned his fatigues, so that was out. Then, one day whilst helping Giles out at his apartment he came across some English comics called '2000 AD' and 'Judge Dredd', which dated from the late 1970's, early 1980's. He decided to dress as the man himself, Judge Joe Dredd.

Of course, this being the Hellmouth, all did not according to plan. Xander brought some items for his costume from the new fancy dress shop in town, along with Buffy and Willow, and like them, was affected when Giles' old playmate, Ethan Rayne, cast his spell to Janus. But not in the way that everyone would've expected.

"Where in Grud's name am I?" asked Psi Judge Cassandra Anderson, she then looked down, "and why am I in a boys body?"

"Xander! Help me!" shouted Cordelia as she ran from a child dressed as a werewolf.

Cass looked down at herself again, shrugged, and kicked the child down, sensing that something wasn't right, and then said to Cordelia, "do you know me?"

"Duh? We got to school together doofus," she sneered, "oh joy, here's Willow. You're a ghost," she said flatly. "What happened to you?"

"You're not a cat. Why? And you're Xander Harris, not Judge Dredd, all of the children have turned into their costumes, that's why I'm a ghost," babbled Willow.

"No, I'm Judge Anderson, actually. I know all of this. I'm a telepath," said Cass, who decided to stay quiet about being female for Xander's sake. "I can hear all of the children screaming in my head, even Xander to a certain extent." She put her hand to her head and groaned softly, the Hellmouth was having an effect even on the Justice Dept. best Psi Judge.

"Where's Buffy?" cried Willow in alarm.

"Your blonde friend who dressed as a noblewoman?" asked Cass. Willow nodded. "Over there, gibbering at something called a, garden sprinkler, I believe it's called," Cass pointed behind herself, "I can hear her in my head too," she added softly.

"Buffy!" Willow ran over to her immediately.

"How'd you do that?" asked Cordelia suspiciously.

"I already told you, I'm a telepath in the Psi Division of the Justice Dept," said Cass patiently. "I know you don't believe me Cordelia, but it is true."

"Will Xander still be able to, I dunno, read minds after this?" asked Cordelia warily as they walked over to where Willow was unsuccessfully trying to deal with Buffy.

"I honestly don't know," replied Cass. "I've had plenty of weird stuff happen to me, and around me, but honestly, I've got no idea. In my world, small towns like this don't exist anymore. We live in Megacities. California was once part of Megacity 2, until the Sovs bombed it out of existence years ago, this is just as strange to me as I must be to you."

"You got that straight, mister," said Cordelia under her breath.

"OK," said Willow when Cordelia and Cass reached them. "We need to get off of the streets and somewhere safe, so we'll go to a friend's house, follow me." And she set off towards Buffy's house.

BTVS/2000AD/JD/BTVS/2000AD/JD

When they reached the safety of the Summers' house, Buffy refused to believe the photographic evidence in front of her that Willow was telling the truth. "I would never wear such low apparel," she said snootily.

"Oh, get over yourself," Cordelia said, beyond exasperated. At that moment, Angel came bursting in through the back door.

"It's mad out there, is everyone OK?" Only to find himself face to face with the wrong end of Cass' Lawgiver MK 2.

"Whoa! Everybody needs to calm down! Angel's on our side," shouted Willow.

"Then why is he dead?" hissed Cass. "I can sense the demon in him, and please don't insult me, Xander doesn't like or trust him at all."

"Demon?" Buffy whimpered.

"Yeah, but he's a good vampire," Cordelia was trying to be soothing, and failing miserably at it, "like a care bear with fangs."

But it was all too much for Buffy, and she bolted out of the door.

"Er, Willow," Cordelia started.

"Not now, Cordy," Willow said, trying to stop Cass from blowing Angel up.

"No, I think nows a really good time. Buffy just ran outside. Anderson, Angel's really not the problem here. That's reserved for a vampire called Spike. If he finds first Buffy, he'll have a feast," insisted Cordy.

"Where did you get your costume from, Cordy?" asked Willow from seemingly nowhere.

"Party Town, why?" answered Cordelia, slightly confused by this unconnected question.

"Go find Buffy, I need to see Giles'. Xander, Anderson, whatever your calling yourself, don't shoot Angel," and with that, Willow disappeared through the wall. Cass just glared at Angel, but she holstered her Lawgiver, although she did pull her day-stick in return.

"Fine, we'll do it yours and Willow's way, Cordy, but give me an excuse 'Liam', and I'll give you a Hi-Ex or an incendiary round to the face, understand?" Angel shivered at the look he received from the Judge, knowing he looking at his death again should it be needed. With that, the three of the left the house to look for Buffy.

Cass lowered her shields and stood still, "she's gone that way, and she's not alone. We have to hurry!" And with that she took off, leading the way, with Cordelia and Angel following behind.

By the time they found Buffy, Giles had located Ethan, and sent Willow away, but the confrontation with Spike was still to come.

"You have 10 seconds to disperse!" announced Cass, "before I use deadly force," and she drew her Lawgiver again. "Incendiary round, rapid fire. It's your choice."

The vampires that were surrounding them sneered at them, until one of them was burned to ashes from incendiary round.

"Shit! The whelps got a gun that we can't fight!" shouted Spike, retreating slightly.

"I know you," sang Drusilla, "my Kitten, see in my head you do."

"You're all broken up inside," whispered Cass, "but I'm the stronger, the Hellmouth won't break me, and it won't break the boy when I leave him. Your choice, demon." She turned then and fired at more minions that were trying to sneak up behind them, making Cordelia and Buffy scream as they burst into flame.

Then the spell ended, and the weapons returned to plastics toys, and Xander shouted, "Drokk it!" in frustration, and unleashed a burst of pure telepathic power on the remaining minions as Buffy proceeded to start with the beating the their un-lives.

Giles managed to track them down by the sound of the fighting. "Is everyone alright?"

"Just peachy, Giles," said Buffy viciously as she staked another vampire.

"And you, Xander? Is Anderson gone?" Cordelia asked. Xander just nodded to her.

"Anderson? Psi Judge Anderson?" Giles smirked at Xander, who just looked at him, and telepathically said to him, 'I wouldn't if I was you Giles, not everything has gone, after all...' and then just walked away.

'See ya later Giles,' Xander said in parting.


End file.
